1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to rearview mirrors and more specifically it relates to a multi-vision mirror for a rearview mirror in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous rearview mirrors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to allow people in the driver seats of motor vehicles to see behind the motor vehicles when they are operating the motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.